Fingerprint recognition apparatuses have been gradually applied to various terminal devices, such as a mobile terminal, a bank system, and an attendance system. The most common fingerprint recognition apparatus generally includes a basic sensing circuit, a control circuit, and a storage circuit, and interconnection between these circuits is generally classified into intra-chip interconnection or inter-chip interconnection. If a conventional wire bonding packaging process is used, a pad on a surface of a fingerprint recognition chip must have an arc height for wire bonding. With the existence of the arc height, a human finger cannot make contact with the recognition sensor area of the fingerprint recognition chip. Otherwise, a bonded wire may be damaged.